


Stop and rest

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [23]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: College of Winterhold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup





	Stop and rest

"You, need to stop and rest." 

"No, I need to kill this-" 

"I swear to Azura if you kill one more dragon without taking a rest first I'm going to drag your ass into the nearest inn and knock you out so you can get some rest." 

The dunmer stood with her arms crossed over her chest, and the Altmer raised an eyebrow at her fiery attitude. 

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" 

"I have my ways. You know better than anyone else that I am capable of doing this, now do me a favor and get your arse back into that bed or so help me, you s'wit." 

With a defeated sigh, Aidrian sat back down on the edge of the bed, "I suppose a rest couldn't do any harm." He grumbled, but then glanced at his pack across the room, "But if I am going to rest then I need you to take a package to the college just across the bridge. Bring it to Arniel, he needs it for some spell he's been working on." 

Nereval carefully picked the pack up and raised a brow at him, "Mages delving into things they don't understand never turns out... Well, to say in the least." But she refused to comment further as she left his room and made her way through the snow to the bridge. 

Crossing it, Nerevar appeared at her side, concern lacing his features. 

"Theres... Something familiar. Magic." 

The girl raised a brow, "Okay, I know you've been stuck with me for well over two hundred years and can make sense of my ramblings, but I can't make sense of what you just said." 

Nerevar scoffed, "There's magic in that bag that I recognize, and I don't think we should give this pack over to willingly." 

Nereval shrugged in return, "We've been asked to deliver this and that's what I'm going to do, whatever it is." 

So they continued in relative silence, the wind whipping against her face and causing a few strands of stray hair to dance wildly about her face. The sea below them was as unforgiving as always, but she had gotten over her fear of heights long ago when she took her first Silt Strider ride. 

After asking around, she finally came across Arniel, and very reluctantly she handed the pack over. She knew she wasn't going to like this and probably should have listened to the ancient Chimer. 

She took a seat, and watched him as he dug through the items and- 

No. 

This can't be possible. 

She was too dumbstruck to watch how he handled Keening, the gauntlet she worn under her glove pulsed with the familiar magic being so close. Then when he began to strike the soul gem, she sucked in a gasp. It was as though the weapon itself was screeching, leaving a ringing in her ears as her mind ran over every possibility that concluded with him somehow managing to get his grubby little hands on Keening. 

Then, he was gone, and keening clattered to the ground. 

Nerevar was quick to cover the weapon with cloth, then shook Nereval out of her shocked state. 

"We need to go, and take Keening with us. Apparently our safe places may be compromised." 

With a nod, she slowly got up and placed keening into her own pack, watching the soft glow from the weapon slowly subside before she stood with Aidrians pack in hand. 

"Looks like we are going home after all." She muttered, pulling her hood over her face and stalking out back into the cold, her mood as awful as the weather around her. 


End file.
